SANS AU Q AND A
by InkSans9542nd
Summary: A whole lot of sansses doing questions, answers, dares, and pranks on each other. Now including random talks. Other characters are allowed even if they aren't a sans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Sans and every other sans.**

Sans;WHERE DID YOU PUT PAPYRUS!

Chibi;In 5000 century. We are in the anti-void.

Error;Ink, this little kid looks like you.

Ink;WHAT! WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME!

Chibi; First, im your future kid. Second, im writing this story so im the creator.

Geno;Lets just do this fuc-(Geno gets slapped in the face by chibi)

Chibi;NO CURSING! t...

Fell;lets just stop. Next question.

 **(To find out more about who chibi is, ASK A QUESTION! ITS A Q AND A)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ink, how do you feel if I do THIS (Opens a portal and a tied up nightmare is throw and the portal closes)**

Ink; great. Now we have dreams brother who will most likely attack me

Error;Inky stop that * takes ink by the waist and kisses her (i dont care about them not having lips)*

Everyone except Ink and Error; BLLLEEEHHHHH! DISGUSTING

Nightmare; Lovebirds on DEATH LANE please stop before I kill someone.

Blueberry; Can't we all get alo-*tackeld by Chibi*

Dream;Inks sister is so strange?

Ink;THIS ISN'T MY SISTER!

Chibi; let's get back on track. NEXT QU- *one of nightmares tenticals grabs chibi and covers her mouth*

Ink; This is the strangest Q and A ever. anyway STAR SANSSES LETS DO THIS *A sailor guardian suit randomly appears on Ink*

Sans; uh..

*Ink trys taking it off but cant*

Everyone else;*laughing*

Ink; NEXT QUESTION! GET THIS SKIRT OFF AND THIS OUTFIT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sans. lets get pranky. *opens a portal and a female skeleton with a strip of black hair covering one eye jumps out***

Ink: Sans this is your future daughter Lucida.

Lucida; Hello father. What is everyone doing here? And why is Ink in a sailor suit? Pffffttt its to much

Sans: Heya kidda. Im exited to be with my future kid

 **Im going to sleep its 4:51 am.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TabbyCat ;*a grey tabby cat appears* Cupcakes? *holds a tray of vanilla cupcakes with salted caramel icing***

Reaper; Sure.

Error; Fine. But i probably tasted better.

Geno; No thanks grey tabby.

Reaper; Dont you know what the cat represents?

Geno; Uh... no.

Reaper; The sign of DEATH

Geno;NO REAPER! *runs into a random room and closes door*

Reaper; COME ON GENO! YOU NEED TO DIE SOMETIME!

*BlueBerry eats the rest of the cupcakes*

Error; Next question

 **If you want me too add a sans, just say which one and he/she will be perminatly added.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Monsieur A ;*A midget with dressed in blue robes teleport s in front of Ink Sans* Well well well. What have we here? Ohh, a pizza, can I have some? Anywho, Mr. Ink, my name is Monsieur Alchemy, I protect the multiverse like you do but what I need to know is an Error Sans here and if so is it evil? *Monsieur A's smile turns malicious* I give Error Sanses something far worse than a bad time.**

Ink; Error isn't completely evil. We do live in the anti-void together so we know each other pretty well * gives Monsieur A 2 slices of pizza on a plate*

Chibi; Stop now. Please. Im 12 man, im gonna start laughing to hard and then i might go crazy like bleueberry does sometimes.

BlueBerry; I DON'T GO CRAZY!

Reaper; then have a cupcake

BlueBerry; I'm on a diet

Reaper; WHY! AND SINCE WHEN ARE YOU ON A DIET!

BlueBerry; ERROR CALLED ME FAT!


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no** **inspiration** **so im just gonna do whats happening on roblox. check me out at InkSans954_2nd.**

Sans; Im starting to think that we wont ever leave.

Fell; WHO THE HEL-

Chibi*Throws shoe at Fell (thank you JakeiAnimation)* NO CURSING!

Fell; Ok kid jeez.

Lucida; And here i thought that you people were just gonna sit around.

Error; that's... actually a good idea

Reaper; Ok but first. GENO YOUR TIME IS UP!

Geno; IM NOT COMING OUT!

Reaper; welp. I tried

Chibi;*Hugs reaper*

Reaper; this kid isn't dead!?

Ink; 0_*

Lucida; yeah good night. *gets on a couch and falls asleep*.

 **See? it was kinda boring. Also im depressed from someone (Looks at someone else who's name is NAME AND ADDRESS UNKNOWN)**


	7. Chapter 7

**TabbyCat; How can you produce fat if you're a skeleton? *nums on an oatmeal raisin cookie* *phases through floor***

Sans; Our rib cages are different sizes.

Reaper; True. Or clothes

Ink; or... IDK OK

Chibi; next-

Nightmare; Next Question

Chibi; WHY NIGHTMARE!


	8. Chapter 8

**TabbyCat; *walks up to room Geno's in* *in a creepy voice* Hurry baaaack. Hurry baaaack. Be sure to bring your death certificate. *soft, low, evil laugh* jk please don't be mad *hides under couch***

Geno; SOMEONE HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Reaper; GO TINY TABBYCAT!

Chibi; Please stop guys.

Nightmare; You shut up Ink's little sister

Ink; THIS ISN'T MY SIBLING!

Chibi; YEAH! TOTALLY INK'S SIBLING! *lying*

Error; *strings chibi* Next Question.


	9. Chapter 9

**Monsieur A; *Monsieur A opened his mouth and inhaled the pizza slices like Kirby. Then he teleported over to Error Sans and grabbed him by the spine.* "Listen to me red bones and listen well: If you try to destroy another universe, I will fucking end you. Ink said you aren't COMPLETELY evil so i'm just gonna warn ya. Capice?"**

Error; WILL YOU LET GO! *let's Chibi go*

Chibi *Chines rasberry's Error*

Error; why you little

Ink; let her go

Reaper;She's funny though


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey can you bring in Ganz from gztale?**

Chibi; Sure *Ganz teleports onto the floor asleep*

Ganz;zzzzzzzz

Nightmare; Your terrible at this.

Chibi; SHUT UP

Error; well he isn't dead

Reaper; I wish

Ink;*Still getting the costume off but fails*

Dream; Its ok Ink. It looks nice

Blue; YEAH!

Nightmare; I'm gonna go change. SEE YA LOSERS.


	11. Chapter 11

***rubs against Reaper's legs* prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr** \

Geno;*comes out of the room*

Reaper*sneaks up behind Geno* so your ready to Die

Geno: REAPER I SWEAR IF YOU KILL ME!

Ink; can you two stop.

Error; its kinda annoying.

Lucida; well TOUCAN play it that game.

Sans; thats my girl

Chibi; next question


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE ADD DANCE SANS AND CROSS**

Cross; Ok whats going on. And why are there two Ink's

Cross Chara; Ink's sister? who even knows.

Dance; Hi guys. I don't know why im here but who cares. *Dabs*

Ink; Hi

Error;*plays video game* sup

Chibi; HELLO

Blueberry; HELLO OTHER ME'S

Sans; heya


	13. Chapter 13

**All Sans, except Blue *and covers his ears* what would you do if Papyrus found the 'two girls one cup video'?**

Nightmare;* comes out of a bathroom and is the uh... Not goopy skeleton version of himself?*

Ganz; Um... can we skip this.

Chibi; Should I even be watching this

Ink;*barfs*

Error; WHAT THE FLOP!

Sans;KILL IT *sticks a bone into the computer*


	14. Chapter 14

**Horror Sans how much for a head dog?**  
 **Sans what would you do if you tasted coffee in ketchup?**  
 **Error what's a normal day for you?**

Horror; 5000g

Sans;I would throw it across the room and rise the sin off my mouth

Error; Me and Shorty fighting and then Ink escaping and me and Blue in the anti-void answering your dumb questions.

Ink; I HEARD THAT

Chibi; next question


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys I have bad news. A userhas reported this Q and A so I might be cancled so if that does happen do not worry i will make a new user and I will personally tell you that I am back to this new user. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

 **I do not own any of the characters except Chibi**

 **Error have you been called the 'n' word?**

Error; Yes. A lot.

Chibi; everyone should stop being so damn racist

Ink; agreed. Next question


	16. Chapter 16

**Horror Sans how much for a head dog?**  
 **Sans what would you do if you tasted coffee in ketchup?**  
 **Error what's a normal day for you?**

Horror; 5000g

Sans;I would throw it across the room and rise the sin off my mouth

Error; Me and Shorty fighting and then Ink escaping and me and Blue in the anti-void answering your dumb questions.

Ink; I HEARD THAT

Chibi; next question


	17. Chapter 17

***meow* *Inks clothes are normal again:D***

Ink; YES! YES! FINALLY!

Chibi; next question

Nightmare; How can that even work

 **Dear critics united,**

 **DONT YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO BESIDES TRY AND KILL OTHER PEOPLES IMAGINATION! ITS GETTING ON EVERYONES NERVES!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, but first. *Monsieur A kicks Error in the pelvis, doing 99 damage***

Error; *glitches intensely*

Chibi; cover your ears and get in Genos room

*everyone runs into the room Geno was in and locks the door*

Error; AAUUUUUAUUAUAUSHBDGVHDGVMHVFGHWFHNBXMJSGHSHFGSDSGFMGUGXHGJWUYUSGJHBXKLOWLYDHJJSGHGBNXVXGUWYGSHBNXBBXBHGHFHRTSRSTYSHSVHFEQUKYUFJJKCUFMNDVWHDMGJQWOQWJJKBXAHGDGSMCGWWHGG*Passes out on the floor*


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, but first. *Monsieur A kicks Error in the pelvis, doing 99 damage***

Error; *glitches intensely*

Chibi; cover your ears and get in Genos room

*everyone runs into the room Geno was in and locks the door*

Error; AAUUUUUAUUAUAUSHBDGVHDGVMHVFGHWFHNBXMJSGHSHFGSDSGFMGUGXHGJWUYUSGJHBXKLOWLYDHJJSGHGBNXVXGUWYGSHBNXBBXBHGHFHRTSRSTYSHSVHFEQUKYUFJJKCUFMNDVWHDMGJQWOQWJJKBXAHGDGSMCGWWHGG*Passes out on the floor*


	20. Chapter 20

**'Kay, I know I'm just a silly kitty, but couldn't someon' just *snap* and bring Geno back? Or he could regen like in Wreck-It-Ralph? Cause video game logic? *le shrug***

Geno; Maybe...?

Ink; Geno could be reborn but then that would most likly lead to him being human and the..

Chibi; The memory loss and turning him back into a skeleton

Ink; THAT LITTLE KID

Chibi;*starts making a yellow flower crown and everyone backs away* WHAT.

Geno; those things raid the body

Chibi; DO NOT! NEXT QUESTION


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys. I have news. 2 really. 1, a special thanks to shadowcat for giving his/her (shadowcat-chan never said) so yes shadow cat. just make sure you put Chibi under InkSans954_2nd and the others under there respected owners. 2, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS!**

 **this q and a is amazing! to all sanses how would you react to me making an epic multiverse adveture animation series based off this q and a? with permition from the author of course.**

Ink; LET'S DO IT!

Chibi; THANK YOU

Error;*plays a game* yeah sure thanks. i guess

Geno;that sounds like a good idea

Reaper; sure. why the heck not

Nightmare; what reaper said

Dream; THANK YOU FOR LETTING US GET OUR DREAMS

Blueberry;*realizes dream makes a pun and death stares him down**stops and looks kawii again* PLEASE SHADOW! THIS IS AMAZING

Cross; well i guess. just make sure I'm not in every single one. I have Under!verse coming up soon.

Cross Chara; well it sounds cool so sure

Dance(AKA DANCE SANS);*pulls hood down and blushes*

Chibi; thanks guys.


	22. Chapter 22

**by the way what does Chibi look like?**

*everyone goes to inspect Chibi*

Ink; no paintbrush...

Geno; Flower crown for some reason

Error; Ink's traditional Ink stain isn't there

Reaper;eyes change color not shape

Blueberry;(hugs chibi choking her) EXTRA CUTE!

Ganz; Blue put the poor kid down

Cross Chara; I still think that this is Inks sibling personally.

Cross; Could be but can she do what Ink can

Nightmare; Lesbian?

Dream; BROTHER! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! SHE SAID SHE LIKED REBOOT AND SANS!

Sans; Wait me? why am I the loved one.

Dance; Chibi knows more then Ink and is shorter so maybe

Fresh;She seems good

Chibi;*sips on a juice box not paying attention*


	23. Chapter 23

OooOh **does Dance like a certain kitty of the shadows? (I'm a helplessly hopeless and hopelessly helpless shipper)**

Dance; *picks up the grey tabby and lays with it on the couch*

5 minutes later

Dance; *asleeep*

Ganz; did you get that on video

Chibi; yep


	24. Chapter 24

_**This one was texted to me by a friend but it toke a while since my phone won't charge now.**_

 **Chibi, what color is your soul?**

Chibi; a mix.

Ink;not helping

 **(shoves reboot into the Q and A and shoves him into chibi making them kiss)**

Error; *keeps playing a game*

Reboot; what the-

Chibi;*blushing*

Fresh; Thats messed up bro

 **(Shoves PJ, Palette, and Goth into the Q and A making dream and cross kiss, Ink and error kiss, Chibi and Reboot kiss((again)), Palette and Goth kiss, Pj and Fresh kiss, and then turns Pj, Palette, Dream, Cross, Ink, Reboot, and Geno into babies. Makes Chibi about Inks size making her ((? IDK Chibis gender)) cloths rip in some places((NOTHING SEXUAL)))**

Cross Chara; Great.

Nightmare; WHY THE HECK DO YOU DO THIS!  
Fresh; PJ!(picks up PJ)

Pj;(baby noises)

Cross chara;(picks up dream and cross)

Error; (Picks up cute little Ink) _ **(ME FANGIRLING IM SORRY)**_

Chibi; WHAT THE!(Picks up geno and reboot)

Eraser; I'll carry him thank you very much.

Sans; when the heck did a 3rd Ink get here

Lucida; Beats me

Ganz;we need to fix this

Blueberry; THERE SO CUTE! AND I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WILL-(mouth is covered by Fell)

Fell; Don't do the stupid intro

 **(Shoves LUST into the Q and A)**

Lust; Ink looks kinda sexy in ripped cloths

Chibi; BACK OFF LUST

Lust; what cutie? I just said you look sexy

Chibi; ;-; help me

Lust;(Shoves both chibi and himself into a closet)

Nightmare;(Opens the closet and throws lust out the window)

Ink; A HA HA HA

Error; Ganz get the milk.

Chibi; This isnt gonna end well

 **I REGRET NOTHING**

Eraser; You know it isnt chibi-shorty

Chibi; ITS NOT CHIBI-SHORTY!

Eraser; *eye glows*

Chibi; KYA! *hides behind Error*

Error; next question


	25. Chapter 25

_**Ok i have no idea how to start off a fanfic so pls don't judge that.**_

The stars were beautiful in outertale. Since they were literally in outer space. On top of a hill, three skeletons were sprawled on the floor in a circle.

The first on was wearing a blue bandanna, blue leggings, blue boots, and a grey shirt with shoulder armor outlined in gold.

The second one was wearing a Gold crown, yellow cape, white-and-green striped shirt, green leggings, yellow boots, and was looking up at the sky in a daze.

The third one was wearing an oversized scarf, brown shirt, brown shorts, a small blue skirt, and had bare feet along with colors strapped along her chest and T-shirt

"Ink, its so beautiful" said the yellow one to the brown one.

"AND I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY AGREE'S" yelled the blue on

"I should draw a picture of this so we can always remember this view" Ink, the brown one said.

"Is it cause of your small memory?" the yellow one asked.

"DREAM!" yelled Ink to the yellow one." I DON'T HAVE... wait what were we talking about?" Ink asked with a confused expression written on her face.

Blueberry and Dream giggled like little kids upon hearing this.

"INK, WE MUST FIX YOUR MEMORY SOON" Blueberry insisted.

TimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkip

About three hours later, Ink was putting the final details on her picture of the sky when she noticed Blueberry and Dream were asleep. _These are my closet friends_ Ink thought. _But only when Dream is around I can really feel emptions._ Ink felt kinda bad since she could only feel real emotions when Dream was around. Suddenly, Ink was ambushed by a bad memory.

Flasback

 _"Ewwow, where is our papyros?" Younger Ink asked Error one day_

 _"Ink you wouldn't understand. Your to young and you don't live off of a soul and your mind functions." Error stated flatly ( **This was before error became all glitchy)**_

 _"Can we go vwisit nwightmare and dweam?" Ink asked._

 _"Not today Ink. Im not feeling well and you just got well from a fever." Error claimed._

 _"Bwut i wanna see dweam" little Ink whined._

 _"OK OK SHESH!" Error yelled._

 _Quickly, Error opened up a portal to DreamTale. Ink stepped inside, only to find disaster at every corner. Ink spotted Dream hugging something that half looked like Nightmare but barly resembled him. The only thing left of him was the cresent crown."Nightmare..." Error said soft-spokenly. Error telepported ink and himself into the tree for saftly and to watch._

 _Dream was hugging Nightmare as a final attempt but it didn't seem like it would work. Nightmare threw Dream back with one of his tenticles and Dream skitted across the ground in pain. Error quickly went back to the anti-void, taking Ink with him._

 _Ink cried that night._

"Ink please wake up." Dreams voice echoed in Inks mind.

"Ink will be ok Dream." Crosses voice said quietly.

"It's crazy to believe that Nightmare would attack in such a way, let alone that method" Core Frisk said."This could cause shifts with knows what may happen. But atempting to kiddnap Ink. This could mean that something bad is coming"

"BUT INK CAN MAKE IT THROUGH ANYTHING!" Blueberry said.

"what happened. where am I?" Ink questioned.

"INK!" Blueberry screeched, hugging Ink.

"Hey guys, please don't do this so early" Reaper said. "Ink is awake so thats a good sign."

"Ink, were in HavenTale. Nightmare captured you inside a nightmare and attemped to kiddnap you. Bird Sans was able to help but one of his wings now posseses a hole. Your right arm was broken as well." Core stated.

"WERE REALLY SORRY INK! NEXT TIME WE WILL PROTECT YOU!" Blueberry yelled

"Im ok guys, really. Where is bird sans anyways?" Ink questioned.

"He is with haven gaster for now. He is healing Bird sans wing but it didnt work with you for some reason." Cross answered."Good to have ya back buddy."


	26. Chapter 26

_**This one was texted to me by a friend but it toke a while since my phone won't charge now.**_

 **Chibi, what color is your soul?**

Chibi; a mix.

Ink;not helping

 **(shoves reboot into the Q and A and shoves him into chibi making them kiss)**

Error; *keeps playing a game*

Reboot; what the-

Chibi;*blushing*

Fresh; Thats messed up bro

 **(Shoves PJ, Palette, and Goth into the Q and A making dream and cross kiss, Ink and error kiss, Chibi and Reboot kiss((again)), Palette and Goth kiss, Pj and Fresh kiss, and then turns Pj, Palette, Dream, Cross, Ink, Reboot, and Geno into babies. Makes Chibi about Inks size making her ((? IDK Chibis gender)) cloths rip in some places((NOTHING SEXUAL)))**

Cross Chara; Great.

Nightmare; WHY THE HECK DO YOU DO THIS!  
Fresh; PJ!(picks up PJ)

Pj;(baby noises)

Cross chara;(picks up dream and cross)

Error; (Picks up cute little Ink) _ **(ME FANGIRLING IM SORRY)**_

Chibi; WHAT THE!(Picks up geno and reboot)

Eraser; I'll carry him thank you very much.

Sans; when the heck did a 3rd Ink get here

Lucida; Beats me

Ganz;we need to fix this

Blueberry; THERE SO CUTE! AND I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WILL-(mouth is covered by Fell)

Fell; Don't do the stupid intro

 **(Shoves LUST into the Q and A)**

Lust; Ink looks kinda sexy in ripped cloths

Chibi; BACK OFF LUST

Lust; what cutie? I just said you look sexy

Chibi; ;-; help me

Lust;(Shoves both chibi and himself into a closet)

Nightmare;(Opens the closet and throws lust out the window)

Ink; A HA HA HA

Error; Ganz get the milk.

Chibi; This isnt gonna end well

 **I REGRET NOTHING**

Eraser; You know it isnt chibi-shorty

Chibi; ITS NOT CHIBI-SHORTY!

Eraser; *eye glows*

Chibi; KYA! *hides behind Error*

Error; next question


	27. Chapter 27

**PJ, how come ya don't have feet**

PJ; I can form feet. It just that it takes out a lot of energy

Error; Thats Ink's fault.

Ink; IS NOT

Error;Oh yeah. SURE. PJ's feet are made out of Ink.

Ink;*points to Errors left foot which is glitching in half*

Error; Point


	28. Chapter 28

**-A silver hair human teenage girl appears was wearing a white dress with golden and black stars-** **Hey, guys, I have a question for all Sans, who do you like a lot? Hey, Fresh and Nightmare, your both the coolest!**

Ink; Error

Error; Ink

Geno;Reaper;

Reaper;Geno

Palette; *points to goth*

Goth; *points to palette*

Eraser and Chibi; Reboot...

Reboot; uh...

Nightmare; Myself

Dream; Cross

Cross; Dream

Ganz; Papyrus of corse.

Lust; Shorter Ink over there.

*Eraser and Chibi stare each other down in a threatening way*


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, I got to ask what's your favorite Pokemon?**

 **-Silver hair girl gives all Sans sibling hugs-**

 **Never forget there are people who cares about you. -smiles gently-**

Almost everyone; Pokemon?

Sans; Cubone

Ink and Chibi; Smeargle

Error; I'm not into Pokemon.

Eraser; Aren't YOU the gaming man here.

Error; Aren't YOU swap me.

Reboot; Guys lets not.


	30. Chapter 30 UPDATE ON NEW STUFF AVALIABLE

**Oh, my name is Silverdream, by the way, what's the things you like about the person you like?**  
 **Nightmare, can I hold one of the black apple, please?**  
 **Fresh, do you know any cool skateboarding tricks?**  
 **Ganz, I like your jacket, it's fluffy!**  
 **Reaper, leave Geno alone, when he feels he's ready, he'll let you know! -cross arms at Reaper-**  
 **Hey, Error, think you can help me prank Chara?**

( _Not answering first one cause im lazy)_

Nightmare; You... want one of... my apples?! *tears up* OK! *hands SilverDream one*

Fresh; corse broskiette _(Dudete)_ *Rambles*

Error; Shit he started.

5 hours later

Fresh; and a 360 flip. Thats the raddest moves i can manage yo!

Ganz;Oh... Thanks... I guess.

Reaper;Ok jeez I'm sorry.

Chibi; *goes to hug Reaper. Then hugs Geno*

Ink;Kid explain that?

Chibi; immune to deathtouch. So i hug reaper and hug geno to make them feel better.

Error; Why not. LET'S GO

3 hours later

Error;That was a good prank. Who knew hiding all her chocolate all over UnderTale and then buring it would be so fun?!

SilverDream;You came up with the idea! IT WAS HYSTERICAL!

Chara; YOUR BOTH DEAD TO ME!

 _Characters from any AU and any characters are now unlocked. Thank SilverDream for this._


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks, Nightmare. -gently holds the black apple- You know, Nightmare, your apples reminds me of the night sky, I like the night. -smiles at Nightmare-**  
 **Fresh, that's so radical! -eyes sparkling- I try doing a 360 but I end up falling. Btw, do you know a Sans that's name Unfresh? I don't like him very much, he scares me.**  
 **Ganz, how are you doing with your brother? Is everything okay now? -looks at him with worry-**  
 **Reaper, sorry for snapping at you for that but I don't like seeing Geno upset. -hugs Reaper not enough by his death touch-**  
 **Error, thanks for the help. -laughs- Oh, don't start, Chara, you had it coming for awhile.**  
 **Horror, does it hurts? -looks at his head with worry- Um, here. -gives him some cupcakes-**  
 **Oh, yeah, I made theses for all of you! -holds handmade plushies of all Sans and Papyrus- Hope you like them.**

Nightmare; *Blushes* Oh! Thanks. *hugs*

Fresh; wha can I says broskiette. Your BEE-hind ok though

Blue; YOUR KIDDING!

Fresh; *shades says "Burn"*

Ganz; _( TO LAZY TO WATCH SO I ASKED MY FRIEND)_ Better. Still some progress needs to be done.

Reaper; um... its fine.

Error; S.D. is right you had it coming.

Chara; I WILL MURDER YOU! WATCH YOUR BACKS YOU TWO!

Horror;Queen Undick did it for some stupid reason _(HORROR CALLS HER THAT! GO ON FANDOM WIKIPEDIA! SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE)_ I'll save for later*Stores cupcake in the hole in his head*

*Geno, Error, and Ink are all crying or tearing up*

Chibi; HERE SILVERDREAM *Hands SilverDream a belt with the initials S.D. and silver and golden heart design*

*everyone else; Thanks


	32. Chapter 32

**blush abit but hugs Nightmare- No problem, Nightmare.**  
 **Omg,** Fresh! **-giggles- Nope, I'm not kidding, Blue.**  
 **Good to hear, Ganz, I don't like seeing siblings fighting each other. -gives Ganz a hug-**  
 **Say, Reaper, how's you and your brother doing?**  
 **Okay, but if you can get pass these three -three shadowy figure appears behind Silverdream and it was Giratina the Renegade Pokemon, Darkrai the Nightmare Pokemon and Yveltal the Destruction Pokemon- I always have backups. -there three Pokemon roars at Chara-**  
 **-Took a few minutes to understand then she remembers- SHE DID WHAT! Oh, let me at her! -hair turn pure midnight black, eyes turn dark red with dark purple magic coming out of her eyes, a lance appears in her right hand, her dress change from white to black- When I'm done with her, she'll be begging for you to forgive her! -Founds Queen Undyne and fights her and was pulling her by her hair and throws her at Horrors feet- APOLOGIZE TO HIM NOW!**  
 **-Turns back to normal, looks at them sheepish- Sorry, that was my dark side.** Thanks, **Chibi! Glad you guys like them.**

*Nightmare and S.D. are blushing and hugging*

Fresh; imagine the PASTA-BILL-ITYS if we all had a super-red party!

* has stopped responding*

Ganz; Thanks. How did you make these though?

Reaper; Handeling all the deaths. anyways im having starbucks *Drinks Starbucks coffe*

Chara; NVM! I TAKE IT BACK! JEEZ!

Queen; yeah , no. It's my rule so I don't gotta do ZIP!

Horror; *Slaps her into the Void with a confused Gaster*

Ink; Should we be concerned about that?

Error; did you HEAR her nickname. She'll be fine.

Chibi; Thanks for Plushy- Chan!*Hugs a Ink plush in a royal dress*

Geno; Pffffttt

Lucida; Lilyana will love this _(Thats lucidas papyrus)_

Blueberry;FFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEESSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!

YOUR DEAD TO ME!

1 week later

Blueberry;*For once in a entire week, falls on the floor asleep*

Fresh; ya just cant keep up bro.


	33. Chapter 33

**-lets go of Nightmare but stay close to him and notice that Darkrai was looking at Nightmare with happiness- You know, Nightmare, I think Darkrai likes you.**  
 **Oh my gosh, Fresh! -laughs then stops, looks behind Fresh and saw someone she didn't like- Oh, not you, Unfresh! -glares at Unfresh who smirks at her- Someone keep that guy away from me! -hides behind Error-**  
 **Oh, I had to find the right cloths for the plushies, wasn't easy but I was able to finish them all. But your brother wasn't easy to make, Ganz. -holds Papyrus plushie-**  
 **Huh, you like Starbucks, Reaper? I prefer hot chocolate. -Notice Giratina and Yveltal were nuzzling Reaper- Well, this a surprise, those two hardy let anyone but me near them.**  
 **Yeah, that was I thought, Chara. -smirk-**  
 **Wow, nice hit, Horror. -reaches in yank Gaster out the void- Not leaving you there with that crazy woman! -steals the Queen's crown and breaks it- Oops, looks like you're no longer the Queen. Bye, crazy fish woman! - close the void, while laughing evil which scare a few- Sorry, my bad.**  
 **Uh, Blueberry? -looks at him with worry, waves a taco at his face to wake him up-**  
 **Hey, PJ, do you like sweets?**

Nightmare; oh. *Pets Darkrai lightly and pets her in her favorite spot*

Unfresh; Yo whassup. Who wanna BLEEP. what the BLEEP

 _me being the lazy butt i am and i just broke my ass making cupcakes so..._ yeah. _Im not looking up personalitys._

Ganz; You didnt need to. It's very sweet of you though.

Reaper; um... hi... guys.

Geno; *Giggles*

Chara; *Turns into Ultra tale red Chara* BLEEP YOUR BUTT!

Horror; spot on.

Gaster; um... hi there.

Blue; LEAVE ME HUMAN! I NEED TO CALM DOWN!

PJ; yeah. Dad says I shouldn't have them but who cares. I'm 15, i can take care of myself.


	34. Chapter 34

**-Darkrai let's out a happy sound-**  
 **(Actually, you got his personality right. -sweatdrop- Cupcakes! I love cupcakes!)**  
 **Back the fudge off, Unfresh, I told you for the last time, I will not be your girl! -eyes slowly turn red-**  
 **Ganz, you and all the Sans and Papyrus are like family to me. -smiles then glares at Unfresh- Except Unfresh.**  
 **-Giratina and Yveltal both response back to Reaper happily, Giratina then turns to Geno and nuzzle him as well-**  
 **Well, looks to me they both like Reaper and Geno.**  
 **Back off, Chara! -summon her lance, dark purple magic was surrounding the lance-**  
 **Hey, no one messes with those I care about. -gives Horror a high five-**  
 **Hello, Gaster, your free from the void, so I can asks you a question... -glares at him- What were you were thinking leaving your son's alone!? Give me a good reason not to chase around the whole underground!**  
 **You know, Blue, it's strange that you act like Papyrus and I mean Sans brother, not yours.**  
 **Ah, I see. PJ, you know your really cute and I mean that as a sibling way, Fresh! -lift hands in defense-**  
 **Hey, Chibi, what kind of things can you do? Btw, you guys, haven't seen a small monster running around the AUs? -looks nervous for some reason-**

 _ShadowCat-Chan and SilverDream-Sama woke me up at 5 am and now its 11 am. im doing this now cause I can_

Nightmare; Awe!

Unfresh; Cmon

Lust;Oh im not *Jumps on unfresh*

Ganz; thats sweet of you. You can always come and visit.

Geno;*blushes*

Reaper; Ha-Ha. there pretty cute. but strong too.

Chara; I just do this when im angry and I can't do anything about it so im gonna go and yell.*Jumps into a random room and iternaly screams*

Horror;*returns the high five*

Gaster; I didn't. I gave both of my sons a piece of me when I fell into my expirament. I gave sans a bigger piece though.

Blue; I don't get it.

Chibi; only this. *Summons a tiny wand with a star, with the star weraing a little heart halo* thats it.

Everybody; nope


	35. Update

hello everyone,

Im sorry i havent updated in a while and I have a reason.

1;I have been wriing a book as a project

2;I have girl choir and Sunday school

3; I got 2 concussions and

4; I have been on wikipedia for Undertale AUs updating Diana and Chibi Ink Sans under the user ChibiLadyLover.

SilverDream and Guest, I have seen your comments and will hopefully be annswered soon.

Bai

Also, my friend will be updating for me untill i get better.


	36. Chapter 36

**-Darkrai gives Nightmare a Pokeball which was decorate like the night sky- Looks like Darkrai wants you to be his trainer, Nightmare. -smiles-**  
 **What part of no do you not get, Unfresh! If I have to choose a boyfriend from one of the Sans, I chose Nightmare. -blushes- If he wants to...**  
 **-sweatdrop- Was Lust always was here? Wait, I thought Lust was dating his Grillby?**  
 **Thanks, Ganz, your the best!**  
 **Well, they are Legendary Pokemon, Reaper. That and Giratina is half ghost-type, so it's no surprise, if Giratina liking Geno. -Yveltal gives Reaper a black and red Pokeball while Giratina gives Geno a white PokeBall-**  
 **Okay, that was abit weird...**  
 **Hey, Horror, seeing Ex-Queen Fishy is gone, does that mean your the new King in your AU?**  
 **Well, I guess I will not chase you but you better make up for your son's for this, specially, for Sans, Gaster! -glares at him-**  
 **-facepalm herself- Your too cute for your own good, you know that, Blue!**  
 **That's cool, Chibi.**  
 **Hey, is Dance and G here?**  
 **I see... -looks calm then went into panic mode- Scrap! What am I going to do**

Nightmare; Awe! But SilverDream is your owner. We can still hang out though!

UnFresh; Fine. I didn't like you anyways flipo.

Nightmare; S-should we go out on a d-date then?

Lust; Im a stripper. I date anyone.

Ganz; Anytime.

Reaper and Geno; *Put the pokemon in the balls then lets them back out*

Horror; Nope. Toriel.

Gaster; Fine. Sans lets go.

Sans; *asleep*

Blueberry; ITS OK HUMAN! NOT MANY PEOPLE CAN RESIST THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT SANS!

Chibi; Thanks!*desummons the wand but puts on the heart brooch*

Echo; Now I am.

Dance; Im playing Just Dance now.

Ink; Go on a date with Nightamare that's what. NOW SHOO!

 **Chibi who is Diana?**

Um.. uh.. hehe a Friend.

Chibi; My best friend.

Blueberry; WHY!

Chibi; we do a lot of things together and like hanging out.

 _Hey everyone! InkSans9542nd will be back tomorrow! I am also adding two new sans from devianart_


	37. Chapter 37

**Well, okay, if your sure, Nightmare. -catches Darkrai-**  
 **-hiss at Unfresh- Why don't you go date Erasers or Reboot!**  
 **Error, was Ink drunk when he made Lust AU?**  
 **Oh, okay, Horror.**  
 **Really, Sans, really?**  
 **Btw, Blue, I was wondering about something, was it you who did something to the punch in the Christmas party AU?**  
 **Here made you a plushie of you. -gives the plushie to Chibi-**  
 **Eep! Don't sneak up on people like that!**  
 **I-I would like that, Nightmare. -dress change midnight blue with a star brooch on the front, hair now in a ponytail- W-what do you think? -blushes-**

Nightmare; I-im sure...

Unfresh; Erasers?

Error; Yes. Yes he was

Ink; WAS NOT! It was just a small drink

Error; you had 3 bottles.

Horror; Thanks for the care

Chibi; *looks at herself and then the plushie* Thanks!

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I am so sorry! I lost the password and motivation! but im back baby!_**


	38. Chapter 38

**(hey chibi you MAY or MAY NOT know me from the utau wiki? sso error hehehe what i you opinion of PTA sans? lolololol)**

Chibi; you found me. Kudos

Error; He's actually tolerable. ish.


	39. Chapter 39

***appears in a poof of glitter holding a lamp*hey everyone I'm here to LIGHT this place up!also tiny ylleow flowers for everyone!oh yeah!and Chibi can you add bill cipher!sans!**

Keeper Bill; Im already here. Heya pencil!

Chibi; *inhales and shoves her face in a pillow*

Anyone who likes puns; eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

*Everyone runs away except Chibi who accepts the flowers*


	40. Chapter 40

**-After the date with Nightmare-**  
 **Okay, really, Ink, really!? Okay, Error, keep Ink from drinking again.**  
 **Blueberry, you still haven't answer my question...**  
 **So, Dance, what kind of dances are there in your au?**  
 **G, um, why do you look like Gaster but at the same time act as Sans, cause I'm a little confuse?**  
 **Error, did you know there's a au name Errortale.**  
 **Um, Fresh, feel free not to answer this but are you a Sans or not? Cause the Fresh from my multiverse was a Sans but something happen to his au... Sorry.**  
 **Okay, Ink, I don't know how to say this but there might be a small werewolf monster on the loose in the aus causing trouble.**

Nightmare; that was amazing...

Error; Thats gonna be hard. Challenge excepted

Blue; *has a creepy smile* maybe...

Dances; Theres a lot. Latin, Spanish, Tap, Hip hop, Ballet, ballroom and a lot of others. Those are the top ones

G; Look it up. (I dunno the answer. My guess is that Sans grew up or something)

Error; Yeah. Thats the Anti-Void

Fresh; well brah, im a radical Sans!

Ink; Doing what? Cause Chibi has us stuck here

chibi; Well deal with it when we know more


	41. Chapter 41

**-blushs- Yeah, it was amazing, Nightmare.**  
 **-stares at Blueberry and slowly begins to back away- Okay, that answer my question...**  
 **Huh, cool, I like ballet and other couple dancing. -blushs while looking at Nightmare-**  
 **Okay... -looks it up- Okay, there's like two different of you, G, one in Echotale and another in Gastertale! You both look the same! Except one has a Papyrus, aus are so confusing! Now I have a headache. -holds my head-**  
 **Then you know about Error Papyrus? Please, don't reboot, Error, I don't like seeing you like that. -looks at Error with worry- I kind of think of you like a brother.**  
 **Okay, um, Fresh, why do you wear the glasses all the time? I think your eyes are pretty.**  
 **Well, she has choas magic that's why I asks if you see her.**  
 **-a small black werewolf monster wearing a blue dress appears next to me-**  
 **Gah! -hides behind Nightmare- Black Comet! Don't do that!**  
 **Black Comet: -giggles- Nope, I like surprising people. -looks at Reaper and Dance, then snaps her fingers then pink clouds appears above them then it starts raining chocolate milk on them, starts laughing- and pranking!**

NightMare; your even more amazing...

G; Same person. I have my ways

Error; but he isnt real. He doesnt exist anymore.

Fresh; Well 'cus I dont need a broski freaking the flop out bruh.

Chibi; Chaos Magic... Alcor the Dreambender?

Reaper; Are we sure this wolf isnt discord?


	42. Chapter 42

**-blushs some more- Your more amazing, Nightmare.**  
 **Okay, G.**  
 **-looks at Error and Fresh with sadness then hugs them-**  
 **Who? -looks at Chibi confused-**  
 **Black Comet: Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not Discord but he is my teacher. Use to be a normal monster but then the accident happen. Anyway, here my question for all the Sans, how do you feel knowing you have kids? -snaps her fingers, Ganz was turn into a cute baby- Enjoy!**  
 **Black Comet, no! -gently picks up Ganz up- I'm so sorry, everyone.**

NightMare; your even more amazing.

*Error glitches and Fresh hugs back*

Chibi; look him up. he's cool but he's bored all the time. But he did help.

Ink; *Points at Chibi, PJ and Pallette*

Keeper Bill; *Looks down, his hair blocking his face, almost ashamed*

Ganz; *mumbles some childish nonesense and grabs Silvers finger cooing slightly

 _A/N Note_

 _Kudos to whoever made alcor the dreambender! And I wonder when KB became human..._


	43. Chapter 43

**-blushs-**  
 **Sorry, Error, I forgot you don't like hugs. Uh, Keeper, are you alright? -smiles at Ganz and gently hugs him-**  
 **Black Comet: -smirks- Wishing that you were holding Nightmare's kid, aren't you?**  
 **Oh my stars, Black Comet, why!? -super red now-**  
 **Black Comet: -laughs then stops- Wait, you didn't know you all have more then one? -shows them all their kids- Geno and Reaper has more the a thousand.**  
 **That's alot of kids... Change Ganz back!**  
 **Black Comet: Fine. -snaps fingers, change Ganz back to normal- Happy. Anyway, how many guardians are there? I know Ink, Error, Fresh, Dream and Nightmare are ones and I think Abyss Sans is guardian as well. -saw Gaster- Dr. W D Gaster! But how I saw you fall into the core! -has tears falling from her eyes with happiness-**

file has stopped. Reboot required

Nightmare; Our kid...? Hehe... maybe? (I havent taken human sexuality so I'm trying here, I think? I dunno)

Keeper; *he looks at the ground* I have two beautiful daughters... but after the accident... I never saw them since... *a tear falls from his eye/s?*

Ganz; *grabs her finger and giggles along with not changing*

Geno and Reaper; we know!

Abyss; Yep! Guardian of the Abyss!

Chibi; I a guardian too. Of resurection of souls. So I can kill and create like my parents! There's also Cross, though I'm not sure exactly what. But everyone guards something, no matter how big or minor that job is!

Gaster; A little help...


	44. Chapter 44

**-face still red but smile at Ganz- He is a-door-able!**  
 **Er, is Error going to be okay?**  
 **I'm sorry to hear that. -looks at keeper with sadness-**  
 **Eep!? We're you standing there the whole time!? -looks at Abyss-**  
 **Geno, Reaper, I don't know if I should be happy or sorry for you?**  
 **Hey, G, I didn't know you could do ballet.**

 **Black Comet: -was hugging Gaster, her tail wagging with happiness- I miss you, Gaster!**

Ganz; Agah! Agah!

Fresh; the brosive will be fine.

Keepr Bill; Im not Classic Keeper, yaknow

Abyss; yeah. Im surprised no one saw me sooner

Geno; This one is lucky. *points at Reaper* I had to give birth.

G; lets not bring that up.

Gaster; ...


	45. Chapter 45

**giggles-**  
 **Okay, if you say so, Fresh.**  
 **Huh? -looks at Keeper, confuse-**  
 **So, uh, what do you guys think the other counterparts from different multiverses? I meant some of them but some of them scare me. -sweatdrop-**  
 **Well, here is a little word of wisdom... -glares at Abyss with dark Ruby red eyes with dark purple magic coming out- Never ever sneak behind a female! -change back to normal- Okay?**  
 **I feel sorry for you, Geno. -pats his back- At least Reaper spoil you... right?**  
 **-smirks- Okay.**  
 **Black Comet: Oops, sorry, Dr. Gaster. -lets go-**

Keeper Bill; There are thousands of different sanses, and the Keeper Collective is made up of some of the Keepers as others. Like when a creator wants all these different things for a character, but cant use them all but does it anyways.

Chibi; I dont think I follow that one?

Keeper Bill; Thats our Pencil, folks!

Chibi; stop calling me that!

Abyss; *his scarf poofs up*

Geno; Spoiled me with bad puns and kisses!

Reaper; Awe, but I tr-

Geno; No!

Gaster; Thank you


	46. Chapter 46

**Oh, I understand...**  
 **I met the swap sans from SwapDream, let's just say just I never ever want to be near that Blueberry again. -hugs Ganz in fear of that Blueberry being near- He's like a Error but worse! Though Geno and Reaper were funny, he acts like Reaper and Reaper acts like Geno. -giggles- Oh, yeah, never ever go to fell multiverse, that Dream is scary. I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry. -hides behind Nightmare-**  
 **Black Comet: Oh, come on, they weren't that bad... Okay, maybe a little... Okay, a lot. But it was fun meeting your kid multiverse in PJ daycare, so cute! Had fun being in the vampire multiverse, I enjoy scaring vampire Error. -grins- Then there was that multiverse...**  
 **They get it! There are different multiverses with different counterparts! -stares at Abyss then hugs him being careful with Ganz- Cute and fluffy! But not as cute as Nightmare.**  
 **Black Comet: Though I respect all Gasters, I don't like X-tale Gaster! -growls, eyes glow dark blue and purple- He better not met me or he's going to have a choas time!**  
 **Choas time?**  
 **Black Comet: You know what I mean!**

DreamCatcher; There are a couple. There is me, who was corupted by outside forces of the origenal dream sans. Then theres one where Dream becomes a glob, like his brother, and then Marvul, The one with the star on his head.

Ganz; agu! agu! cumot!

Palette; it would have been better if some things didnt happen...

Encry; Oh! I didnt think youd mention the vampire AU...

Abyss; *has the look of death on his face*

X-Gaster; when you metion something, it appears, wolf.

Keeper Bill; Oh god the sonic jokes


	47. Chapter 47

_Too many multiverses!_  
 _Sorry, Ganz. -gently let him have a bit more space-_  
 _I agree with you with that, Palette._  
 _Uh, right, I forgot you don't like being call cute... Sorry, Abyss._  
 _Eek!? How many Sans are going to appear like random magicians!?_  
 _Black Comet: You! -change into her adult form, wearing a blue shirt and white pants- When I'm finish with you, you will be begging for forgiveness from Cross! And just to make sure! -snaps her fingers then the override button was now cover with red and dark blue chains- Let's the Choas begins!_  
 _Why did Discord teach her, his magic? -looks at the sky now raining chocolate-_

DreamCatcher; Ya think?

Ganz; Thank you.

Palette; Im always right!

Abyss; Apology accepted, but not completely.

Sadys; Boo.

Chibi; What. The. Heck.


	48. Chapter 48

_-watch as Black Comet blast magic at X Gaster with different pranks-_  
 _This is going to take a while, so, guys, heard about Glitchtale? What's your thoughts about it?_  
 _-stares at a pie with wings flying by-_  
 _Okay, everyone saw that, right? Uh, Ganz, weren't you a baby?_  
 _Yes, you are, Palette, here have a cookie. -hands him a big cookie-_  
 _Aw, you know we 'cherry' you... Great, now you guys got me to start saying puns. Then again I do find some of them funny. -giggles- What the fudge!? -stares at a very pink X Gaster with glitter-_  
 _Black Comet: Now are you going to apologise to Cross or should I make you rewatch that kid's show about that purple Dinosaur? -looks ready for anything-_

Chibi; You think? And yeah, I did hear about glitchtale, and my thought is, i have a pink key which acts as my soul. Must I spell it out?

Ganz, Its been almost two months. And yeah, I saw.

Sans; Wonder if its Butterscoth cinnamon pie?

Palette; YES! *hugs the cookie*

Keeper Bill; Arent they SANS- SATIONAL!

Fear!Sans (Or Sans under Bete Noire's control); oh no.

Everyone else; Purple... Dinosaur?


	49. Chapter 49

_Huh, didn't know that... Eh, I don't have a problem with fear souls just Betty. Though if I was Betty, I would stay away from me or Black Comet... So, anyone like Marvel or DC? If so who's your favorites!? -hugs Nightmare-_  
 _Black Comet: It's Barny the dinosaur, a kid's show. -glares at X-Gaster- Where's Cross, anyway? Did someone say Butterscotch cinnamon pie? -snap her fingers, a table with pies appears- Enjoy!_  
 _Oh my stars, Keeper! -giggles then looks at Fear!Sans- Oh, hey, didn't see you there... Wait... -notice his eyes- Oh, ginger snaps! Black Comet!_  
 _Black Comet: What? -looks at Fear!Sans- Oh, making any punny business and I will prank you, got it?_

Chibi; Fear Key. And Im not really into super heros.

Nightmare; *blushes*

Keeper Bill; *mumbles something*

Cross; *laying on the couch*

Cross Chara; He's being lazy

Sans; Its pie, but your not Toriel.

Keeper; Talent. Its natural.

Fear!Sans;Woah bud, im not here too kill. Im passive aggresive.


	50. Chapter 50

_So, Loki then? -smiles, then gives Nightmare a kiss in the cheek-_  
 _Black Comet: Are you kidding me? -stares at Cross in shock-_  
 _Oh, hey, Cross Chara, here have a chocolate. -hands Cross Chara a chocolate-_  
 _Black Comet: Yeah, I know, Sans. You don't have to remind me that I can't bake! -was looking down with sadness-_  
 _Sorry, Fear Sans, just that I saw your battle and well... -hugs Fear Sans and lets my tears fall- Just glad your okay._

Chibi; Loki...? *looks at Keeper confused*

Nightmare; *blushes harder*

Cross Chara; no, clearly. *takes the chocolate*

Sans; hey, its okay kiddo. not your fault ya cant cook

Fear!Sans; What the Funk is this?

Fresh; P unrad bro. Kiddys dont wanna listen to ya trash hole.


	51. Chapter 51

**Never mind then... I think Nightmare just turn into a berry. -giggles-**  
 **Black Comet: Okay, one, baking and cooking are two different things, Sans. An, two, rude, dude! -points at Fear- Thanks, Fresh, I knew you were my favorite Sans.**  
 **Sorry... -lets go of Fear-**

NightMare; *burys himself in pillows*

Sans; Okay then.

Fear; *Continues cursing as Fresh continues changing the words*

Fresh; Dis bro is cursng the most unrad storm ever.

Chibi; *Sighs* So, what now, Its just you guys that still comment on this Q and A. Theres not much point left for us now.


	52. Chapter 52

**Altertale sans horrortale sans fellswap sans**

Altertale Sans; Hello there!

Horror; I've always been here. *takes a cupcak from out of his hole and takes a bite*

BlackBerry; WHat do YOU want, peasent!?

Error; Next. please


	53. Chapter 53

**HOWDY,MISHAMIGOS.I GOT A LIST OF TOP 5 SANSES FOR YA.**  
 **CLASSIC, PAY.**  
 **YOUR.**  
 **TAB! BC U CAN'T BEAT THE CLASSICS.**  
 **REAPER,Y U NO TAKE DEATH IS MY 1 FRIEND.**  
 **BLUEBERRY JUST MINE NOW.**  
 **NIGHTMARE BC HE SEEMS TO PAY MORE ATTENTION THAN U DREAM. NM U R MY FRIEND NOW.**  
 **fresh...buddy. pal... you know you'e a parasite... t?**  
 **BC HES A COOL DUDE.**  
 **PEACE FRO L.**

Sans; thats not gonna happen buddy.

Reaper; I'm your best friend? sorry Geno, im with this person now

BlueBerry; YOU LIKE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! HORRAY!

NightMare; *burrys himself deeper into the pillows*

Dream; Thats fair. Anyone who likes my bro is cool!

Fresh; Dont talk broski. Dont want ya... "poofing" now will we?

Chibi; Dare's, please


	54. Chapter 54

**You want some dares I can get you some dares.**

 **...**  
 **I must say, for future reference on me, I am a FEMALE okay.**

 **I dare you all to kiss your crush! NYAH!**

 **When I was talking, there was an ad for sans information security. Coincidence, or what ?**  
 **I dare Ink dream and blueberry to be TEN TIMES CUTER.**  
 **I dare Fresh to show me his eyes. I love the eyes, man.**

 **I also dare all of the Sanses to pay every debt or tab down to the cent. Every cent will be paid back.**

Me; _Sorry. I dont see genders. But I'll fix it._

Chibi; *blushing bright rainbow and hides behind the couch*

* Geno x Reaper, Blue x Fell, Ink x Error, Goth x Pallete, Dream x Cross Happens for 1 and Chibi refuses to do it*

Sans; Thats a rare PASTA-bility!

Ink; *cuddles Error*

Dream; aren't I cute enough?

Blueberry; *does cute poses*

Fresh; *pulls down his shades slightly* dont ask again... or your next.. *puts them back on*

Fell; We're broke, thats why we cant pay it.


End file.
